Difference
by MooseWithTheTARDIS.At221B
Summary: And now, Loki was here, on Earth. But something had changed.   This was not the same Loki as before. Not the same Loki who had loved him, as much as the Doctor loved him. No. This was a much darker, much more dangerous Loki.  The worse thing was, the Doctor found himself even more attracted to the god now. (Loki/Eleven) Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1- Part One

Difference

A/N: I'm starting to write a bunch of one/two-shot ficlets for my OTPs, so here is the beautiful Loki/Eleven, which I might write another because there's just so much angst. Please enjoy, and the next part... I don't know when it'll be up. Lots of love!

-Moose

~••~•••~••~

The Doctor approached the museum. He really, really did not want to be on this. He didn't want to be an Avenger- but with his extensive knowledge of alien races, he could come in handy.

The fact that Nick Fury would not tell him who was threatening Earth really bugged him- he had to know who he was going against. He entered the museum, flashing the physic paper when asked for an invitation to the... Thing. The Doctor wasn't sure what exactly he was attending- Nick Fury wasn't telling him too many details. Seeing as he himself was an alien.

He looked about the room, feeling oddly underdressed in his normal outfit of a tweed jacket and slacks. His lace up boots tapped against the ground, wondering when exactly the others would come. Because of his time machine, he was able to go back in time and 'stall' while the rest of the team get 'suited up'. They didn't even tell him what the villain looked like. For a brief, fleeting moment he wondered if it was... No, he was dead.

The museum itself was very good for a museum, even though the Doctor mentally corrected everything in it. People milled about, women wearing kind dresses, men in tuxedos. At the occasionally bow-tie, the Doctor would compliment it.

"Bow-ties are cool." He would say, and the person who nod and hurry away from the weirdly dressed man.

He walked about, listening to the faint music, and bs figured it was closer to the reason the thing was going on. He approached the main hall, where a speaker was giving a lecture (the Doctor thinks). He looked about, and noticed the figure walking on the balcony, approaching the staircase.

It was a very familiar face- Loki. The Doctor froze, unable to move. His blood ran cold as he realized this, and cursed himself. He should really have not agreed to going to this thing. Loki walked swiftly down the stairs, and the Doctor watched as he knocked out a guard. Struggling against his uncooperative limbs, he reached into his jacket's inside pocket for his sonic screwdriver. He pulled it out, and began scanning the area, looking for alien devices.

The Doctor looked at the screwdriver for the readings, and was surprised when he saw that Loki's cane was dangerous. Well, obviously, as he just knocked out a guard. But, no, alien dangerous.

"Oh, Loki, what have you gone and done now?"

During their brief time together, before Thor's coronation, Loki was always getting into trouble. Then the Doctor had taken him back, and after a few hours decided to go into the future and check on him then.

That was when he saw Loki fight with Thor, and saw him fall from the Bifrost. The Doctor remembered how long he had spent afterwards, wondering if it was something he did. Even it he wasn't, the Doctor blamed himself wholeheartedly. He remembered how long he had cried over the god he could not save, even if he tried. It was a fixed point.

And now, Loki was here, on Earth. But something had changed.

This was not the same Loki as before.

Not the same Loki who had loved him, as much as the Doctor loved him.

No. This was a much darker, much more dangerous Loki.

The worse thing was, the Doctor found himself even more attracted to the god now.


	2. Chapter 2- Part Two

Difference Part Two

A/N- And the second part, here you go.

~••~••~••~

Screams erupted around the Doctor as he watched in horror as Loki used a device to claw a man's eye out. He could see the smirk on Loki's face, as everyone ran around, trying to get away.

The Doctor's feet caught up with his mind, and he began to run out to the street, hoping to get Loki before he could hurt anyone else. The pavement glistened in the moonlight, as feet hit it, some splashing in puddles.

He waited a few moments, when just as he predicted, Loki emerged from the building. His suit changing into a more glamourous version of his old one on Asgard, the cane changing into a lethal looking sceptre. The Doctor visibly swallowed, uncertain.

What happened to Loki? Who made him like this? The old Loki wouldn't kill someone- only do something a their expense. Loki walked by him, unseeing.

"Loki!" The Doctor called out, and the god looked at him, his eyes the blinding shade of blue. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask the same to you." Loki said coldly, looking at the Doctor as if he was a bug.

"No. What are you doing to these people? Did I teach you nothing?"

"No, Doctor. You taught me that unless someone shows off to stop the evil, then nothing can. Nothing can stop my army- not even you. The Tesseract has more power in it than even your TARDIS- with all it's time traveling glory. No, Doctor, you can not stop. I have changed."

And with that, Loki raised his sceptre. Quickly, the Doctor reached into his jacket and pulled out the sonic. Loki let out a bark of a laugh, unfamiliar, and put his sceptre down.

"Really?" He asked "The Sonic Screwdriver?"

"It does more than you think." The Doctor spat, anger bubbling in his stomach. "Stop this now! Please." He added. Loki's eyes almost looked green after he said it. The Doctor noticed. "What has happened to you?"

The eyes turned blue again. "Doctor- we may have had something back then, but we most certainly don't anymore."

And with that, he shot the Doctor, not enough to kill. But enough to stun the time lord.

Loki continued on, trying not to think about the fallen time traveller.

~•••~•••~

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with tumblr writing (pathetic excuse i know.) But hey... My tumblr is the-drumming-of-four-beats, and it's a primarily Doctor Who blog, with a lot of John Simm and David Tennant, some Sherlock and Supernatural, and Avengers. Just depends. Also uncommon ships.

Like this one.

Anywho, requests for something are always welcome in my PM.

-Moose 


End file.
